1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a composite material, a method for its production, and its uses.
2. Description of Related Art
Reinforcing fibers and their use, along with a composite resin, for production of composite materials are known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,572 describes reinforcing fibers made from short carbon fibers that contain, for example, polyphenylene sulfide (PPS) as a sizing agent. U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,572 teaches that the proportion of sizing agent relative to the total weight of short carbon fibers must be at least 0.01 percent by weight because for a proportion of less than 0.01 wt. % the protective effect is unsatisfactory. U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,572 also teaches of the carbonization of the sized short carbon fibers in an inert gas at 400 to 1500° C. Following this procedure, the short carbon fibers contain only the products of carbonization of the sizing agent. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,572 discloses the production of a reinforcing material made from the carbonized short carbon fibers and a thermoplastic resin. U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,572 gives no indication of how the apparent interlaminar shear strength (ILSS) and bending strength of composite materials containing reinforcing fibers can be improved. It is precisely on these properties, however, that increasingly exacting demands are being placed.